1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a bracket that hooks into store uprights and more particularly a universal upright interface bracket used to support a variety of different shelving. signs, peg hooks, and other various point-of-sale elements in display case uprights.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Upright interface brackets are used in standard store gondola, dairy case, and frozen food display case uprights. Uprights from different manufacturers have different slot configurations into which shelving is affixed by means of different sized brackets. This is due to proprietary and evolutionary design processes, as well as varying design trends, which have been introduced to meet customer requirements for hook prices and functions.
A continuing and strong need exists to vastly improve the functionality of standard store shelving. This is being driven by the desire to increase shelf space utilization, to alter existing spaces to handle new and different packaging, and to embellish sections of shelf space, setting them apart from other areas of the store, all while maintaining efficiency and cost effectiveness. Because of this need, upgrade and retrofit point-of-sale programs are growing in importance and, as a result, many different types of display cases, each with its own slot configuration, must be used together. This causes an obvious problem, namely the need to keep many different shelf brackets in stock. This is both financially and temporally inefficient.